FullMetal Alchemist:The theift from another world
by dragonfire53511
Summary: Neal first step into a strange new world .......
1. Chapter 1: Intro

On behalf of Yancha Kitsune and his challenge for a White Collar/ Full Metal Alchemist Crossover story; Has inspired me enough to write a first chapter in a possible multi-chapter story. As I happen to be a fan of both shows;

So with out anymore throughter ado I present – Full Metal Alchemist ~ The theift from another world

* * *

As the moon light poured through the windows of the private residence of a known leader of a white supremest group. a faint shadowy figure could be seen moving along the darkest parts of the room; The faintest noise could be heard in the room as the figure moved out of the shadows for a moment as the room filled with smoke revealing a hidden laser net. Which the figure navigated with the skill of a expert gymnast before stopping at the case and placing two finger to it neck before saying.

"Peter, if you don't stop backseat breaking entering me! I'm going to have to tell Elizabeth to cut back on your coffee intake. Now sit back and relax.....I've done this...well let just say this isn't my first dance."

The figure slowly scan the case for it security measure before touch his neck again and saying.

"Well upon visual expectation of the item you sent me to get my opinion on Peter; It Looks to be the medallion that was reported stolen from a Jews home in Poland by the Nazis in the early part of war. But without actually holding it in my hand and seeing the back.I can't be sure."

The figure went to work on the case with a few tool he had in his bag as he heard a voice come over his radio.

"Neal"

Neal stop working and touch the com on his neck before say.

"Peter please I would love to argue this but I need my concentration for the job in front of me."

Neal then returned to work, it only took him what would seem to the common man a few moments before he was holding the golden medallion in his right hand. As Neal took a closer look at the glyphs and symbols on it. But as he stared at them he felt the need to touch the glyphs with his bare fingers. So he pulled his left glove off with his teeth; He then traced the inlay of the medallion with his finger types as he did he felt some type of energy dancing across them when all of sudden a sharp part of the medallion cut him. His blood sprayed all over the cold gold metallic surface of the medallion and for a instants Neal heard a humming noise before the room was filled a Violet light. Neal could hear Peter screaming for him to answer but that sound of Peters voice slowly melted away in the light and Neal felt himself coming lose from his place in the world.

Neal felt himself fall for what seemed like ever as the humming grew in his ears as his feet connected with a solid surface and he crumble to floor. Neal curled into the fetal position as the violet light and the humming dissipated. Once it was gone Neal started to get up. An as he did he noticed that he was no longer in the room he started in and he also found out that his radio no longer worked.

"Peter our you there!"

Neal heard his voice echo in the nothingness around him as he looked around and saw just endless white space. As he continue to scream out for someone to hear him but this stop when he finish turning to find himself now facing a large gate. As Neal backed away from it he could feel a unseen force pulling him towards it.

As Neal drew closer by the unseen force; He saw that the gate had slowly started to open. An as this happen it seem to let out what seemed to Neal was like shadows. But soon found out that these were more then just shadows as they took hold of him.

"No"

Was the last thing Neal got out before being jerked through the open gate.


	2. Chapter 2: Neal Journey begins

It felt like for every, as he felt his body literal be broken down to it atomic portions than be put back together as he slammed face first into something. He supposed it had to be something as the pain it caused him as he collide with it was far worse than anything he'd ever experience up to this date. But as the blinding white pain dissipated and the taste of iron filled his mouth his' eyes adjusted enough to see a blue sky above his head. An a large magnificent bird sore through his view; Neal only enjoyed the sight momentarily before realizing he was no longer in the building he broke into nor the white room with the strange gate which he had found himself in, which had caused him such pain.

As he sat up he scans his surrounding he would of swore he was sitting in some runs in Greece or Rome with all the pillars he saw around him. The only reason he knew he wasn't was that none of those places were in the middle of a desert. Neal reach up to his collar to press his com to see if it worked all he got was a ear splitting squeal followed by static. With the obvious lack of communication and the sun beating down on him he needed to find a place to hold up until help came.

Neal was sure they be there soon as he saw his anklet was still on as he got to his feet. A slight stab of pain run down his side from what he suppose was from the collision with the slab of what he believed was grant. As he looked around for the shelter he saw strange marking on what remain of the stone walls he saw close by. Neal went to the walls, inspected them as he did he recognize the markings as the same ones as the lockets as he looked at it he found himself understand what each mark meant like he read them sense he was a child. This urges him forward as he dropped to his knees and pushed the sand away so he could see more of the markings. As he uncovered more of the wall he heard noise coming from behind him these frighten him and caused him to turn quickly around. As he did he saw several men and woman dressed in what looked heavy robes that reminded of Middle East, The men and woman all had dark skin, red eyes and white hair. For a moment Neal though they were all albinos but he figured that was unlikely. Neal was about to speak when a much older gentlemen step from out between the others and spoke.

"Hello Amestrisian, Our you in need of some assistance."

Neal didn't recognize the name the gentlemen used but it was pretty clear he was no longer in New York. An if that was the case he was sure he need a little help as the sun was getting a little hotter and the surrounding weren't going offer any cover; So Neal asked the man in front of him.

"Sorry I somehow was lost out here; by chance do you know where I am at? "

The old man looked at him hard for a moment before saying.

"The ruins of Xerxes; if you were going Central with your party you may travel with us. You may be able to reunite with them there."

Neal had feeling that this was probably his best bet for survival; an if FBI OR Peter was looking for him he still had the anklet on they be able to locate him but his job now was to survive long enough for them to locate him so he said the only thing he could.

"Of course thank you for the offer."

The old man nodded and bowed slightly as he turn to the others offering Neal to take a place with the group. Neal moved forward as he did a young man came up and offered him a rob to wear; he assumed it was to combat the heat and other element in the desert. Neal smiled before taking it from the rob and saying.

"Thank you."

Neal put the rob, over his clothing and started to follow the people whom most likely saved him from frying in the middle of this desert. As he followed his savors the sun beating down a pound him it came to him how grateful he was for the man's gift. They traveled most of the day towards this city they called central. Neal hoped he find the answers he needed there but he doubted it, But those thoughts where drummed out of his heads as flames and what looked like lighting erupting around his group. But before he or his new friends could flee; A emerald type rock erupted from the ground around them all and it raised twenty to thirty feet into the air trapping them inside of cell.

"Ishbalans ….This is the state military, we our showing you leniency for leaving the encampment the state put you in by only showing you a small demonstration of our power. If you surrender now no one will be harmed and you all be took to Central and relocated to a new Ishbalan encampment where you'll be taken care of…. I repeat surrender now and no harm will happen to you."

Part of the emerald wall retracted revealing what look like a small armed regiment; Neal watched as the Ishbalans went one by one to their knees. Neal felt he best do the same with his experience with authority he knew the dangers So as the armed soldiers came walking into the cell each taking up a guard position Neal also dropped to his knees to await his fate and he said small prayer that this wasn't the end.


	3. Chapter 3: The Wolves, the lambs

Chapter 3: The Wolves, the lambs, the thief and the escape

Neal felt his head bounce off the back of the prisoner transport wall; the taste of iron filling his mouth as his eyes regain focuses on the opening to the cell as his Ishbalans comrades were being also loaded into the transport with him. The thought that people with authority in this world were very similar to his own they say one thing and do something completely opposite as he wiped the singular strip of crimson red fluid trickling from the left corner of his mouth. As he saw the guards take the opportunity to take their own cheap blows to anyone they choose.

For a moment Neal didn't know why his mind flashed on Jews being forced into cattle care in WW2 as he looked at the situation that he and his saviors currently found themselves inside. And with these thought going through his head and his natural nature he knew they all need to escape or something bad was going to happen. As the last Ishabalan; was forced into the very over crowd cell. He heard the soldiers slam the doors shut over the commotion of his fellow compatriots as well as notice the lighting from the inside go very dim; this an then feeling after a few moments passed than movement he knew they were on their way and by the looks on the men's and woman's faces he could make out in this dim lights the images he'd seen earlier might not of been that far from the truth. The middle aged theft knew that he and his new friends had very little time; because once they arrived at whatever place these soldiers were taking them he was sure they never get out at least in one piece.

So once the vehicle was going pretty steady; Neal decided it was time to see if there was a way to escape. He gingerly made his way through the crowd of Ishabalans each giving him a look of fear and him knowing it wasn't being caused by him at the moment. As he made his way to the other side of the transport he was able to see through the narrow and bared opening. A small smile curled on his lips as he saw that no one was in the back of the transport. His best guest no one had ever escape one of these transport before and with the thing he saw before there capture he could understand a fear of even trying. But he knew there were many more things to fear than potential harm from an enemy they already knew than an enemy they were going to meet.

Neal reached into his tool kit that was still on his belt and retrieved a few lock picks and went to work. He was surprised how simple the lock was on the door as he heard the bolt slip and the door started to swing open revealing the blue sky and freedom. He looked back at the other and as he did the truck came to a sudden halt then in violently veered and started to roll over as everyone started to scream even though those sound were drown out by the sound of explosions all-round them and metal crumbling as the truck was completely put on its side. Once the truck stop moving; An the people inside of the transport started to getting back on their feet including Neal. Everyone knew something thing was off truck don't end up on their side for nothing and the sounds they could still hear from outside told them they needed to go and go now.

As Neal and two ishbalian men forced their weight against the heavy steel security door and held it open. The man from another world saw something he never be able to un-see for the rest of his life. He saw what he believed was a tall lengthy ishbalian man with muscular build and a large deep gnarled scar that was an x pattern across the man face. But this wasn't the thing that had bothered him he seen plenty scars in his life and choice of life style and even the murders glint in the man eye wasn't a shocker but how the man killed would haunt him forever. He seen people shoot and killed but he never saw a man barely touch someone head causing it to either implode, explode and or both at the same time. Neal heard one of the men say more to themselves than anyone else.

"It's Scar"

Neal could only assume it was the man name but motion to his fellow prisoners it was time to go; With that motion many moved forward and passed Neal and the two men holding the cell door open allowing for the other too escape as the last of them passed the three looked at each other.

"1….2….3..."

On three all three men dove out of the way of the cell door as it swung shut; the three men got up and brushed themselves off before following after the other. As they got passed the truck they were being held in. Neal saw many of dead soldiers strolled across this makeshift battlefield missing limbs and some their heads. But suddenly his eyes went from the horror to the sound of more shouting for help. When he turn to see the shouting he saw a second truck it look like the front end had been demolished but the people inside were unharmed.

Neal ran across the battle field; passed the death and dismay to the second truck he quickly went to work on the lock to let the people go. Just as he heard the sound of the lock let loose and the all sweet click of freedom. He felt a sudden jerk and then felt himself fly through the air before smacking the ground with a sickening thud. As His eyes open he felt a lump in his throat as he saw the towering Scar look down at him the same murderous glint he had when he killed the soldiers still in his eyes. For a brief moment something inside of him wonder if this was how his life was coming to an end.


End file.
